


dalam semangkuk es krim

by NairelRaslain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Karena seperti itulah dirimu.[untuk hearty kurotsuki week, day 9]





	dalam semangkuk es krim

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Haikyuu_!! merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> **didedikasikan untuk hearty kurotsuki week, day 9 - ice cream**

"Kuroo- _ _san__ ," panggil Tsukishima menjeda sambil menembakkan setatapan mata paling sengit yang dia bisa pada Kuroo, "diam atau kulanggar peraturan bahwa manusia tidak boleh melancarkan aksi pembunuhan."

Kuroo menyingkir, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang. Belum Kuroo sempat menanggapi, Tsukishima sudah sibuk dengan  _laptop_ yang layarnya menyala terang dan kembali mengetik sesuatu berbekal dua buku terbuka yang saling menimpa di atas meja.

Kuroo mengembuskan napas. "Habis kau sibuk sekali," ujarnya lalu mengeluh. Kuroo meraih bantal bergambar langit malam. Aromanya seperti Tsukishima. Agak dingin, tapi Kuroo bisa menemukan aroma kayu manis yang hangat samar. "Mengabaikan sesuatu di sekitarmu itu tidak baik, loh."

"Aku takbisa memperhatikanmu terus-terusan, Kuroo- _san_." Tangan Tsukishima bergerak meraih buku terbuka yang ada di tumpukan terbawah. "Kecuali kalau aku _babysitter_ -mu. Mm, tapi aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal-hal merepotkan _cuma_ _untuk_ merawatmu, sih."

"Aku tidak bilang minta diperhatikan." Jawaban Kuroo segera dihadiahi tatapan sengit dari Tsukishima, sedang Kuroo praktis berlagak tidak melihat. "Aku cuma khawatir minusmu tambah parah."

"Hoo jadi kau cuma peduli pada minusku?" Kuroo tersentak, Tsukishima bisa melihat dengan jelas walau hanya lewat pantulan dari layar _laptop_ -nya. "Tidak masalah. Seperti aku peduli padamu saja, jangan harap."

Dengan begitu, Kuroo langsung memelesat dengan cepat. Tsukishima dirangkul erat dari belakang, tanpa peduli bahwa Tsukishima tercekik dan sudah menarik-narik rambut Kuroo. Baru ketika Tsukishima menusuk pinggang Kuroo kuat-kuat, Kuroo melepaskan rangkulan mautnya. Kuroo menyengir lebar begitu mendapatkan desisan-desisan (yang penuh dendam) dari Tsukishima.

"Kau harus istirahat." Kuroo memulai lagi. "Kerjaanmu dari pagi cuma mengurusi ini."

" _Deadline-_ nya nanti malam. Kalau tidak kukejar nanti tidak sele--sial, jangan menutup bukuku sembarangan!" Tsukishima meledak. "Pergi sana!"

Setelah memberikan wajah terluka karena ditolak (yang sungguh mengganggu Tsukishima terang-terangan), Kuroo berbalik. Tadinya Tsukishima pikir Kuroo hanya akan kembali duduk di tepian ranjang, tapi nyatanya Kuroo membuka pintu kamar dan kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

Tsukishima membuang napas, lalu memutar kepala dan kembali pada tugasnya. Masih kurang beberapa lagi, mungkin akan selesai sebelum petang.

"Makan."

Tsukishima serta-merta terkejut begitu Kuroo tiba-tiba muncul dan meletakkan semangkuk es krim dengan tiga sekup yang kesemuanya rasa cokelat di samping tumpukan bukunya.

Mendesah, Tsukishima menatap Kuroo lelah. "Es krim bukan makanan, Kuroo- _san._ " Tangan Tsukishima mendorong mangkuk sedikit lebih jauh dari bukunya. Kalau bukunya basah bisa gawat nanti. "Kalau ingin perutku terisi, harusnya kau menawarkan makanan saja--dan bukan es krim!"

"Yang penting kamu makan sesuatu." Kuroo menatap mangkuk es krim lama. "Lagian sayang, sudah kuambilkan."

"Yasudah kau saja yang habiskan _-_ _ _sialan__!" Tsukishima menarik sendok dari dalam mulutnya. " _Ngajak_ berantem, ya?!"

Ditatap sedemikian ganas dari Tsukishima dan ada sendok yang diacungkan di depan wajahnya, Kuroo mundur selangkah. "Jangan marah, dong, Kei," ucap Kuroo sambil tertawa kaku. Kalau mau balas menyuapiku juga bakal kuterima senang--duh!"

Sementara Kuroo mengaduh dan protes karena dilempar sendok, Tsukishima malah menatap galak. "Kubunuh sungguhan baru tahu rasa."

Kuroo tertawa-tawa kemudian. Akhirnya Kuroo yang menghabiskan es krim cokelat yang seharusnya untuk Tsukishima dan malah merusuhi Tsukishima sampai perkiraan selesai tugasnya jadi molor sampai jam tujuh malam. Mepet sekali dengan _deadline_ tugasnya yang harus dikumpul _online_ maksimal jam delapan malam.

Meski begitu, Kuroo memang selalu berhasil membuat Tsukishima lebih relaks, Tsukishima akui. Kuroo bisa melemaskan pikiran-pikiran Tsukishima yang kaku karena dikejar _deadline_ tugas dengan cepat. Secepat es krim cokelat yang lumer di mulut Tsukishima beberapa saat lalu.


End file.
